El Divino
Background To the great delight of many of his friends, the legendary Huracan member whose true face has never been revealed has at last arrived at the Pile Tower. It is said that he has been travelling the roads of Los Santos for the past ten years, helping his fellow men and enlisting them on the holy path of the lucha libre. Does he possess the elixir of youth? Is El Divino only a title that is passed on from one protégé to another? Or is he a hero blessed by the gods come to pass his final judgment on Clint City? Missions *'Final Clash!:' Win 10 rounds with El Divino *'El Divino Juicio Final!:' Win 40 fights by finishing with a knock-out from El Divino *'Pile Tower God: '''Win 80 rounds with El Divino. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base damage is 7, which is good for a 5*. *His ability increases his attack by the amount of pillz you have, meaning he can receive up to 12 attack if you play him first in a round. *The clan bonus increases his attack by the amount of life you have, which helps in low-pill fights. *If you combine his ability and bonus together, he can receive up to 24 attack. The attack increases if you play him in ELO. Disadvantages: *His base power is 6, which is low for a 5*. *He is weak against damage reducers, since it lowers his chance of KO'ing your opponent. *His main weakness are all-stops, since he cannot increase his attack and must contend with his base power. *He has competition from the other 5* in Huracan. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. Trivia *His name is Spanish for 'the divine'. *The reference to "El Divino", being a title passed down from master to protege, could be an homage to King from the Tekken series. Also, King is a masked wrestler just like El Divino and the rest of Huracan. *Many fans were lead to believe that El Divino was the leader of Huracan given how often he is mentioned in his clanmate's bios and the major impact he had in his home country. It was revealed on September 6, 2013 that it is Noctezuma. *In the game's first VS event, the storyline had El Divino becoming unpopular with the fans and press. Being accused of only picking easy opponents, he convinced Noctezuma to have an exhabition with him. Which lead to El Divino winning and Noctezuma retiring in disgrace (and becoming CR). **It is possible that if El Divino had lost, he would've went CR instead. ***It is also implied that El Divino took control of the clan afterwards as confirmed in La Iguana's profile. **In another VS event, Quetzal fights with El Divino for the control of the clan. The fight, howewer was interrupted when Noctezumama arrived for find her son, Noctezuma. Card Artwork HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N2_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Levels 1 and 2 HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N3_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 3 HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N4_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 4 HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N5_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 5 Full Artwork 1185428_211672352289972_285345755_n.jpg|Concept sketches 1 1157510_211672372289970_206991984_n.jpg|Concept sketches 2 DEVIANTART_HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N1.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N2.jpg|Level 3 DEVIANTART_HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N3.jpg|Level 4 DEVIANTART_HURACAN_ELDIVINO_N4.jpg|Level 5 Background-fight.jpg|VS match announcement Bg-day-20160411.jpg|Event game screen El Divino VS Quetzal.jpg|Event game screen Category:Featured Articles